Love To Hear You Speak, Love To See You Smile
by EwigK
Summary: TRADUCTION  Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne sont pas des personnes ordinaires. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances non habituelles et avaient une relation non habituelle. Leur amour, lui, était tout simplement hors de l'ordinaire.


**Auteur : Asagi Tsuki**

**Béta d'origine: seizethestreeets**

**Traductrice : EwigK**

**J'ai l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire.**

**Avertissement** : AU, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment Harry Potter n'est pas écrit de ma main. Si c'était le cas, ce serait tellement bidon que ce fandom n'existerait pas. Et je serai en train d'écrire un autre livre, pas des fanfictions.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu une vidéo d'un gars qui demandait sa petite amie en mariage avec des mimes. (vous pouvez trouver ça en ligne, le titre est « Meme proposal—you're doing it right » si je ne me trompe pas, c'est vraiment adorable). La première scène est, vous avez raison, inspiré par la scène du clip de Taylor Swift « You belong with me »

Je suis nulle pour les titres, je suis aussi nulle pour écrire des trucs dramatiques. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, et serez comme moi en train de faire « aww » pendant que vous lirez cette fic.

Merci beaucoup à ma béta pour son dévouement et sa peine.

Et Joyeux Nouvel An Chinois à ceux qui le fêtent.

**Note de la traductrice**: C'est ma toute première traduction. Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui vous paraît étrange ou les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. J'ai passé du temps sur ce texte, tellement que je n'arrive plus à le voir avec un œil assez neuf pour être vraiment critique. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce mignon petit OS, comme je l'ai fait.

* * *

><p>Leur histoire d'amour<p>

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait généralement penser, Draco Malfoy n'était pas timide. La plupart des personnes supposaient ainsi uniquement parce qu'il parlait rarement. La vérité, c'est qu'il était renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'aimait pas parler parce que les gens ne se souciaient pas vraiment de ce qu'il disait, et il savait que certains d'entre eux médisaient derrière son dos en se plaignant qu'il parlait trop. Il commença donc à s'en abstenir.

Harry Potter, en revanche, était connu pour savoir écouter. Il écoutait toujours les autres sans les couper, même s'il n'était pas toujours intéressé par ce dont ils parlaient. Peu de personnes savaient avec certitude s'il n'interrompait pas la conversation parce qu'il était vraiment captivé ou parce qu'il était trop poli pour le faire.

La première fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent ils marchaient le long d'une galerie commerciale, et ils s'étaient simplement croisés sans être vraiment conscient de la présence de l'autre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant car ils regardaient tous les deux autour d'eux, mais ils poursuivirent rapidement leur chemin et cette insignifiante seconde de leur vie fut oubliée, juste comme ça.

La fois d'après arriva quand ils emménagèrent dans leurs appartements, qui se trouvaient être l'un en face de l'autre. Draco venait juste de finir de défaire ses cartons dans la chambre quand il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Harry en train de faire la même chose à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils se dévisagèrent puis Harry leva la main en un salut timide. Draco sourit et fit le même geste.

La troisième fois qu'ils se virent, Draco était allongé sur son lit et venait juste de finir les esquisses pour son nouveau livre de conte. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme il travaillait comme auteur de livres pour enfants, et dessinait ses propres illustrations. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et remarqua que les rideaux d'Harry étaient tirés eux aussi. L'homme était assis sur son lit en train de taper comme un fou sur le clavier de son téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

Il vit finalement Harry s'arrêter, et quand il leva les yeux, il lui révéla son vieux bloc à dessins. Sur le côté non utilisé d'une page avec un vieux croquis, il écrivit « ça va ? » et le montra à Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda un moment avant de rire, et il attrapa un bout de papier. Il écrivit rapidement dessus et lui montra.

« Ouais, je viens juste de me fâcher avec une amie »

« Pouquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout » Harry fit la moue et griffonna encore un truc. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Bien alors qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé? »

« Elle m'a invité à sortir et j'ai refusé. Elle était en train de pester contre moi »

Draco marqua une pause, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait écrire.

« Oh. Alors ignore la juste. Elle va oublier ça vite j'espère »

« Ouais, avec un peu de chance »

« Au fait, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Et toi ?

« Je suis Harry Potter. Ravi de te rencontrer »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit quand il vit celui d'Harry.

« Ravi de te rencontrer aussi »

Ils continuèrent à se voir, et ils découvrirent qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. À chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, Draco faisait la plupart de la conversation pendant qu'Harry l'écoutait attentivement en souriant, hochant la tête et riant. Parfois les gens murmuraient à propos de Draco et de combien il était bruyant, et qu'Harry n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être collé avec une personne aussi bavarde que lui, mais Harry était toujours celui qui leur lançait un regard furieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent.

Trois mois après, après environ trente sorties, ils étaient enfin ensemble officiellement. Leurs amis étaient heureux pour tous les deux. Les amis d'Harry aimaient bien Draco et les amis de Draco appréciaient Harry, donc tout le monde était content.

Ils se fréquentaient depuis trois années maintenant, ignorant les gens qui parlaient d'eux en mal derrière leur dos. On les regardait quelquefois de manière condescendante car ils étaient un couple d'hommes. Il arrivait parfois que les gens qualifient leur relation d'étrange. Draco était toujours celui qui tirait Harry derrière lui, alors que le plus grand ne faisait que sourire et obéir. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que leur relation n'était pas saine.

Tout le monde sauf ceux qui les connaissaient vraiment.

Un soir Harry était assis seul sur le canapé en face de la télévision. Draco était parti voir son éditeur pour parler de son dernier livre de contes, et pour lui demander s'il pouvait aussi publier Harry. Depuis que le contrat d'Harry avec son éditeur précédent était terminé, Draco insistait sur le fait que ce serait plus facile s'ils travaillaient pour la même maison.

Quand Draco découvrit qu'Harry était écrivain lui aussi, il fut extatique. Cependant, Harry écrivait pour un public plus âgé car ses histoires contenaient des sujets non adaptés aux enfants. Rien de sexuellement explicite, seulement des thèmes plus adultes.

Pendant qu'il attendait que Draco rentre à la maison avec des informations de l'éditeur, il envoya un message à ses amis.

« Herm, Ron, j'ai besoin de votre aide »

« Ho Harry, pour quoi as-tu besoin de nous ? »

« Je veux demander Draco en mariage »

« Vraiment ? Oh c'est tellement mignon ! Est-ce-qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. Il va encore aller voir son éditeur mercredi après-midi. Nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour aller acheter la bague »

« Tu ne l'a pas encore achetée ! »

« Herm n'abuse pas des points d'exclamation et d'interrogation. Et non, je ne l'ai pas fait, je voulais avoir votre opinion à propos de ça. »

« Mais tu devrais savoir ce qu'il préfère ! »

« Et bien je le sais, mais même. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi avec la demande ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »Harry attendit avec impatience la réponse d'Hermione. Depuis qu'elle et Ron partageaient un appartement, Hermione monopolisait le téléphone de Ron dès que celui-ci ne l'utilisait pas, parce que son entreprise lui avait donné le smartphone le plus récent comme bonus en récompense de son dur labeur. C'est pour cela qu'Harry avait adressé son premier message à tous les deux. Maintenant Hermione n'utilisait son propre téléphone que quand elle allait quelque part toute seule.

« Je sais ! J'ai vu cette vidéo et je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut ! Viens à l'appartement et je te la montrerai »

« Ce mercredi alors ? »

« très bien. À bientôt Harry. Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

« Merci Herm »

Quand Draco rentra ce soir là, il dit avec animation à Harry que son éditeur était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de signer avec lui. Apparemment, il attendait avec impatience que le contrat d'Harry avec son éditeur précédent se termine. Harry essaya de camoufler de son mieux son anxiété à propos du mercredi à venir, pendant lequel il achèterait la bague pour Draco, mais celui-ci la remarqua quand même.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? »demanda Draco doucement en pressant l'épaule d'Harry. «Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il regarda fixement ses mains tout en se demandant comment le dire à Draco. Il ne savait pas mentir.

« Tu as peur de ta nouvelle maison d'édition ? » interrogea encore Draco. « Ne le sois pas ! Les gens qui y travaillent sont tous sympa, et ils n'ont pas de partis pris. Hé, je travaille avec eux depuis très longtemps et ils se sont toujours assurés que je sois à l'aise. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, okay ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête, heureux de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer de lui-même. Le mercredi, 15 minutes après que Draco soit parti, Harry alla à l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Toute agitée, elle lui montra la vidéo dont elle avait parlé, puis l'aida avec la demande, Ron ajoutant son grain de sel de temps en temps. Après qu'ils eurent fini, ils allèrent tous les trois acheter la bague comme ça si Draco les voyait, il ne penserait pas qu'Harry était en train de le tromper. Comme si jamais il ferait ça un jour.

Après 2 heures à regarder toutes les vitrines des bijouteries, Harry choisit pour finir une bague en platine avec un simple diamant taillé. Bien que Draco aimât les choses de qualité supérieure – et en général avec un prix encore plus supérieur – il n'aimait pas les choses de mauvais goût ou tape-à-l'oeil. Il aimait l'élégance simple, et selon Harry, cette bague représentait tout cela.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Draco n'ait pas brusquement changé d'avis, et souhaite quelque chose de vraiment bizarre.

Il rentra chez eux radieux et Draco le regarda d'une façon étrange mais ne demanda rien. C'était rare qu'Harry rayonne de bonheur comme ça, et Draco était juste content que quoiqu'il ait fait avec Weasley et la bientôt-Weasley, ça l'ait rendu si heureux. Il leur demanderait simplement la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

Le samedi après le dîner, ils allèrent tous les deux se promener dans le parc. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs et Draco commença à parler à Harry de sa nouvelle idée d'histoire, demandant de temps en temps à Harry ce qu'il en pensait, s'il aimait ou non. Puis Harry s'excusa en faisant un geste vers les toilettes publiques toutes proches, et Draco se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Il attendit le retour d'Harry en regardant le lac scintillant en face de lui. Il attendit, et attendit encore, mais Harry ne revenait toujours pas. Se demandant si son petit-ami depuis plus de trois ans avait des ennuis, il se leva et se tourna, résolu à retrouver Harry, mais il marqua une pause quand il vit Luna Lovegood, une des ex-éditrices d'Harry se tenir là avec une feuille de papier A4 dans la main.

« C'est un message d'Harry pour toi. Quand tu atteindras la fin, tu comprendras. Emprunteras-tu avec lui le chemin de vos souvenirs ? »

Draco fit un signe de la tête, sans voix, et Luna lui montra la direction dans laquelle il devait aller. Il marcha sur environ 20 mètres et vit Pansy avec le même style de morceau de papier.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que je regardais un ange. Tu m'avais sûrement déjà rayé de ta mémoire, mais moi je ne t'ai pas oublié. Tu étais devenu ma muse, parce que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de m'imaginer ce que tu étais. »

Environ deux mètres derrière Pansy il y avait Ron avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Quand tu m'as réconforté après que mon amie m'eut crié dessus, j'ai pensé que tu étais mon ange gardien. Peu de personnes sont naturellement gentilles avec les inconnus, et tu m'as rendu ma foi en les autres, et en l'humanité aussi. »

Après Ron, il y avait Blaise.

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais déjà tellement chanceux de t'avoir comme ami. Quand tu as été d'accord pour devenir mon petit ami, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux. J'ai pensé que je devais être mort, et être au Paradis. »

Puis il y avait Neville.

« Je sais que tu te plains parfois que je suis écœurant avec tous mes mots doux mais tu me supportes quand même. Et je te remercie pour ça, Mr le romantique qui ne veut pas l'avouer.

Puis il y avait Théo.

« Ces trois dernières années ont été les plus belles années de ma vie. Je me sens complet, je me sens comme si tout allait bien à propos de moi, comme si j'étais la personne la plus heureuse de la terre. Ta force m'a montré qu'il y aura toujours des gens voués à ne pas t'aimer, mais qu'ils agissent comme ça uniquement parce qu'ils ne voient pas le vrai toi.

Puis il y avait Ginny.

« Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit du mal de toi. Tu es trop gentil pour être traité de façon aussi injuste. Je ne me suis rendu compte que récemment que cette tendance à te protéger ne s'arrête pas là, je veux te protéger toute ma vie, parce que je te dois tant. Je n'ai commencé à vraiment apprécier la vie qu'après t'avoir rencontré. »

Puis il y avait Hermione.

« Donc, avant que je ne dévie vraiment trop, et avant que je perde le peu de courage que j'ai réussi à rassembler pour ce moment important de ma vie, je veux juste te dire que je suis réellement reconnaissant de t'avoir trouvé. Tes amis sont géniaux aussi, et je suis vraiment content qu'il y ait des gens aussi bons pour prendre soin de toi. Quand je leur ai demandé de l'aide, ils ont abandonné tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire juste pour être certain que tu seras heureux. Et maintenant j'ai une question pour toi. »

Quand Draco arriva près de la dernière personne, qui se trouvait être Harry lui-même, des larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues mais il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il était à peine capable de contenir la joie qui menaçait de jaillir de lui.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit un signe pour lui demander de s'approcher plus près. Une fois que Draco fut à seulement deux pas de lui, Harry tomba à genoux provoquant chez Draco un sanglot étouffé, et il sortit de la poche de sa veste une boîte de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit et la présenta à Draco de la main gauche, pendant que sa main droite lui servait à montrer une feuille de papier.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Draco cria « Oui » sans hésiter, hissa Harry sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur l'homme légèrement plus grand, les faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Hermione prit la feuille de papier que tenait Harry, et alors Harry serra Draco dans ses bras avec ses deux mains.

Après que ce moment de joie infinie se soit quelque peu estompé, Draco se recula et permit à Harry de lui passer la bague à l'annulaire gauche. Un large sourire fleurit sur son visage, et il embrassa Harry profondément.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent, sont tombés amoureux, et se consacrèrent à leur amour pour toujours, et à jamais » dit Luna à la fin de son discours.

Tous les invités applaudirent le couple de mariés.

Quand les gens entendirent parler que les deux auteurs connus allaient se marier, ils voulurent pouvoir au moins assister à la réception. Leurs éditeurs leur proposèrent alors de transformer ça en un événement pour collecter des fonds, si ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Draco approuva presque de suite, Harry faisant de même seulement une seconde plus tard.

La réception avait lieu dans un centre pour handicapés, tels ceux qui ont perdu des membres dans un accident, ceux qui vivent avec des affections héréditaires, et ceux qui ont perdu un ou plus de leur sens. L'argent collecté grâce à cet événement serait ensuite donné au centre.

Cependant, le don le plus important qu'ils puissent leur faire était en fait l'histoire de leur vie. L'histoire racontant comment ils trouvèrent l'amour. Une histoire qui donna à tous les autres handicapés la force de croire que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Une semaine après la cérémonie, Draco suggéra à Harry d'écrire un livre sur leur histoire d'amour.

Un an plus tard, Harry publia son premier livre avec sa nouvelle maison d'édition, la maison d'édition de Draco.

Le titre était « _L'homme muet et son ange sourd _»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> :

Et voilà. J'espère que vous aimez. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas.

Si vous vous posez la question, dans les premiers paragraphes quand c'est écrit qu'ils ont oublié l'autre tous les deux, c'était en fait écrit du point de vue de Draco. Il a oublié Harry, et a supposé qu'Harry devait être dans le même cas. C'est seulement à la fin qu'il révèle qu'en fait il se souvenait de Draco.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit évident que Draco est sourd et Harry est muet. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce-que c'est assez clair, ou est-ce-que vous êtes remonté en haut de la page pour vérifier qu'en effet Harry n'a jamais dit un mot et Draco n'a jamais rien entendu de ce que les gens disaient derrière son dos ?

Encore une fois, c'est mon but d'induire les gens en erreur et de leur faire croire qu'Harry et Draco sont tout à fait normaux. Nan, mais vraiment.

Cette fois Draco n'est pas le seul avec un handicap.


End file.
